This is an Accident Waiting to Happen
by Strange-Charms
Summary: In which, Ace takes on the task of attempting to teach Luffy to drive. Modern!AU


 **A/N:** Hello, hello! I'm back with the revised version of my old fic that I took down before my hiatus due to my dissatisfaction with it. So, for those who enjoyed the old fic, don't worry, the original is still there! The story has been fleshed out more, more details added, but the basic story still exists. In fact, for those with really good memories, you'll likely remember some parts! But there's definitely enough new material for a reread to be in order, so feel free to give it a shot! ^^

 _Long A/N done, announcement in the bottom A/N!_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own One Piece, simply my own words.

* * *

Ace did a double-take- no. He looked again. And stared. And stared and stared some more, squinting even, to be sure what he was seeing was real. _…Is that…?_

Mentally, he shook his head. No…there was honestly no way! The kid hadn't even asked him about it recently. But- there was such undeniable proof in front of him! His gut clenched uncomfortably and he shifted, while staring some more at the small object his knucklehead of a brother was waving in his face.

He was pretty sure he didn't need glasses…at least not until right now…

He wasn't an old man like Marco with his reading glasses. Nope, not yet.

"Acccceeeeeee- are you even listening to me?"

Ace's eyes snapped up to meet his brothers as Luffy huffed and crossed his arms.

"What's up with you? I only said I wanted to learn how to drive. C'mon Aceeee- pleaaassseee?" Luffy pleaded, giving his absolute best impression of a kicked puppy. His eyes widened and glistened with tears, his head tilted to the side slightly, causing his bangs to fall into his face messily…the perfect display for getting your way. He stared at his brother imploringly.

Ace gave the slightest cringe as the look waged a fierce battle against his better judgement. Aw HECK no, Luffy does NOT have what he thinks he has. No, no, he will stay calm, he WILL NOT freak out. Nope, he will be mature and...and….not think about what terror Luffy would cause in a car…and the havoc that'd ensue once he got that Franky friend of his to make the car SUPER…and how easily the reckless idiot could crash and die-

Ace snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL LU?! WHEN DID YOU GET YOUR PERMIT?! NO- SCRATCH THAT- _HOW_ DID YOU EVEN GET YOUR PERMIT?!" Ace shouted, pointing at the little plastic card in his brother's hand. No, he DID not screech thankyouverymuch!

Luffy didn't even look fazed by his outburst, the little idiot. Did he even realize how dangerous driving was? How his recklessness could very easily kill him? _Yea._ Ace nodded. He totally was just watching over his idiot little brother like a MATURE older brother should. He wasn't overprotective at all, no matter what Thatch had to say on the subject…and Marco…and Sabo… _shut up brain._

 _Geez, even my brain's against me. It's supposed to be on my side here!_

Ace was pulled out of his thoughts as he realized Luffy was speaking and the words were directed at him. A barely distinguishable blush stained his cheeks when he realized how much of the chatter he probably missed when he zoned out. _Way to be a moron, Ace. Now you're gonna have to ask him to REPEAT all that- on the very slight, off-chance that he could've said something important!_

He mentally banged his head against the wall. _Oh goody._

It's not like he didn't adore Luffy, he was his little brother after all! It was just that… sometimes he could be the most stubborn brat on the face of the planet and insist on giving him a heart attack with his reckless stunts. With as much luck as the lanky teen had, you'd THINK he'd be able to avoid the trouble that clung to him like metal to magnet!

Shaking his head, he focused on Luffy once again as his babble seemed to take a turn to the important, after of course the fantastical description of his breakfast the day of, and the handle bar mustache he had somehow managed to draw on Zoro's face when he caught him sleeping in class. Again.

"Well, I saw that Traffy was driving this really cool black and yellow car to school the other day! Of course I had to ask him what kinda car it was, but he just said it was a horse for whatever reason-(I think he said a Mustang?) It looked fun and I asked him if I could too and-"

 _Traffy? Traf…..TRAFALGAR. I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SADASTIC JERK._ Ace scowled, of course the shifty guy would help Luffy get his permit…if Luffy crashed, then he'd get to operate on him cuz of his medical internship. Creep. He couldn't ever see him as a doctor, a Surgeon of Death maybe, but never a sane doctor-

I mean, what kind of doctor looked so happy while performing surgery?! Not to mention that one time where he allowed Law to operate on him when he needed stitches after a fight got out of hand when some moron pulled a knife on him. Nothing like waking up with some sleep-deprived teen leaning over you while grinning like a loon.

He vowed right then and there that he'd avoid that douche getting his tattooed mitts on 'em again. Luffy's doctor friend was so much nicer anyway-Oh, Luffy's still talking. He directed his attention to the hyperactive teen, who at this point was waving his arms about enthusiastically.

"-he offered to teach me enough to get my permit cuz that'd get me outta of his hair, whatever that means. I wasn't in his hair, he should've been able to tell that much. I dunno how he even could've thought that. I was standing on the ground, Ace!" Luffy explained, looking up from his 'thinking pose' which consisted of staring at the ground while his face steadily turned red from all the thoughts. _Ok, no more thinking. Thinking sucks._ He blinked at Ace's perplexed face, "Ace, are you ok?"

Ace rubbed his temples as a headache steadily formed. Sweet Kami, what did he do in a past life to deserve this? First he has a crap-load of term papers to do, and now his baby brother wants to take his life into his hands. _This is not my day._

Ace sighed, preparing himself for the annoyance and pestering soon to follow his answer. Before he could chicken out and cave to his brother's wishes, he bluntly gave his _totally_ sensible answer:

"No, Luffy. I don't think you're ready yet." He smiled a bit nervously as he watched Luffy's hopeful expression crumple and be replaced by a 'scowl' as he'd claim it to be, despite it looking to Ace more like a pout than anything else.

Luffy, predictably, did not the take the response well. He stomped his foot childishly and glared.

"I REFUSE YOUR REFUSAL! WHY NOT?! ZORO AND SANJI CAN DO IT!"

Ace could feel his headache escalate, _gahhhh- I KNEW this would happen…Luffy logic at its finest._

With his luck, or rather, his lack thereof, it'll probably escalate to a migraine, followed by an EXTREMELY inconvenient narcolepsy attack. And with his brother's current mood, probably wake up with a face full of flowers and stars from when the monkey decided it'd be a BRILLIANT idea to play Connect-the-Freckles.

He _hated_ that past time. Thatch wouldn't shut up about it for days afterwards and frequently had the balls to give Luffy some colored Sharpie markers so the brat would then COLOR IN his 'artwork.'

On those occasions, Thatch would take pictures and send 'em to his entire contacts list. Because it was "too priceless not to share" and "didn't he want to make his friends day," all that bullcrap. He KNEW it was just because the self-proclaimed "prank master" wanted to have an excuse to make all sorts of puns at his expense.

Maybe he should get some new best friends…nah, for all the annoyance they caused, he wouldn't trade them for the world. Though he wasn't averse to getting them back in the long run. What was a prank among friends, right?

"Lu, you don't even wash the dishes. What makes you think you can drive, idiot?"

Luffy didn't even hesitate, "Because driving looks fun and washing dishes is boring."

Ace could feel a vein in his temple twitch as his already fraying patience came close to snapping at his IDIOT little brother's reasoning.

"Lu, driving is dangerous! It's not a game and it's not a means to have fun! You could easily get hurt and-"

Luffy interrupted, "I won't get hurt, stupid Ace! You'll teach me and it'll be alright cuz you know how to do everything right! You're my big brother and you won't die, so I won't either!"

Ace was suddenly impaled by invisible arrows bearing Luffy's words of praise, his freckled cheeks darkening. The words he had shouted as a child struck home as he stared at his brother. That stupid, little, amazing idiot of a little brother- his heart melted into a sappy puddle in his chest and a fuzzy warmth spread through his very being. As if he had any chance of winning this battle of wills.

And as Ace's resolve splintered into tiny fragments at Luffy's innocent statement, the little moron just had to break into one of his bright, I-will-bring-joy-to-the-world grins, _knowing_ he had won this argument.

And his driver's permit grinned with him.

* * *

"-And the little idiot totally played me. Like a fiddle! I couldn't even say no to him! Damn it. What should I do?" Ace groaned as he slammed his head against the table. The librarian, Miss Robin, send a sharp look to the boy, but resumed her task of sorting books, leaving the two to converse.

Marco's face was impassive, but his eyes held amusement and slight worry, because even he'd met the little brother in question. He knew as well as Ace what kind of the trouble the idiot could get into. Good grief, his brother had even managed to piss off a clown at the circus. A CLOWN. AT THE CIRCUS. THE PLACE SUPPOSED TO CONTAIN JOY AND LAUGHTER. And _of course_ said clown had to chase them around wielding throwing knives yelling about "NOBODY INSULTING THE FLASHY BUGGY-SAMA'S NOSE! "

That was a freaky clown.

Marco shuddered. Of course, he understood his friend's concerns perfectly well, after all, it was him that had to teach THATCH to drive. THATCH. He was practically an overgrown kid of his own right! However, Marco wasn't blinded by a brother complex the size of the moon and an over-protective streak to match.

"He has to grow up sometime, Ace. You'll just have to be thorough with your lessons and not let him get his license before you think he's ready, yoi. The issue won't go away, no matter how much you will it to."

Ace looked utterly betrayed by Marco's answer. "Marco, buddy, you're supposed to be on my side here!" He clutched at his necklace as he stared piteously at Marco.

Marco sighed, watching the worried big brother fiddle with the red beads of his necklace. The same necklace Luffy had given the poor sap on his twelfth birthday. He shook his head and looked across the table at Ace with stern eyes. Looks like the hothead was in one of overprotective moods. And while that was slightly endearing, to see the strong familial love between the two D brothers, he knew he had to talk some sense into the freckled teen. He'd work himself into a frenzy or accidentally set the kitchen on fire again. And if Ace had done it once, it could certainly happen again, which wasn't something Marco wanted to deal with again.

Ace was just lucky that he had him to set him straight. The teen might have been more sensible than Luffy, but when it came to his important people, he was just as bad, if not worse.

"I am on your side Ace! He's going to grow up sooner or later, this is just something you two will need to surpass together. Besides, you'll be right there with him!"

"But-but, Marrrccccoooooo- you're the mother hen! How could you be so calm about this?!" Ace whined, pointing incredulously at him.

Marco felt himself twitch at that statement. … _I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that_ ….

"Listen Ace, I had to teach Thatch to drive. If it gets too bad, I'll teach him for you, yoi. You could just sit in the back." Marco smirked, if there was one thing to get Ace riled up, it'd be to challenge his ability to do something…or insult something important, but that's beside the point. He knew that he could convince Ace to listen to reason. Or, at least, trick him into doing what he should.

Though with his current mood, it looked like trickery was definitely the way to go.

Ace bristled, "HEY! I CAN TEACH LUFFY MYSELF! ARE YOU SAYING I'M AN IDIOT?!"

Marco had to swallow his "yes" before it could escape. Again, while Ace was more level-headed and cautious than Luffy, he too had plenty of stupid and reckless moments. Marco could recall quite a few off the top of his head. "Of course not, yoi. Are you saying you're going to teach him?" He smirked.

Ace nodded, as he stood up to leave, "Duh! Stupid Pineapple."

* * *

"That bastard…" Ace muttered to himself as he walked the school's halls. Thank Oda it was the end of the day, or he would've went back and punched Marco. _Using my temper against me like that…dammit_ …

He knew him too well. _I mean, I KNOW I COULD teach Luffy, but that's beside the point!_ _The brat could get himself hurt!_

And he never wanted to see the kid hurt again. He still remembered all too clearly the accident that had been thought to take their other sworn brother's, Sabo's, life. His biological father insisted that he return "home" and had sent some muscled goons to pick him up. The blonde had been captured on the way to the brother's tree house (it was better than living on the streets after all) after picking up some supplies and apparently, while they were driving to his father's estate, another car had hit his and the resulting explosion was thought to have killed everyone involved. At the time, neither Ace nor Luffy knew that Sabo had been captured, though they were certainly growing worried when he hadn't returned home for the following days. It wasn't until Ace had run across a television in a store window while out on his "errands" in the city that was broadcasting news about the accident that he was able to piece together what happened.

The result wasn't pretty.

It was a painful time for both him and Luffy, Sabo was the glue that had helped to hold the two together whenever they had a petty argument and he always was the kindest to Luffy… _dang softie_.

Ace had been real messed up by the incident and all Luffy could do with himself was cry. It had been Ace's fault what had happened next though, he wouldn't be convinced otherwise. He KNEW he screwed up and it remained one of his only regrets. That sudden rush of irritation, the need to separate himself from the endless tears and wailing, ignoring the loud cries from behind him when Luffy called out as he ran into the street.

He just needed to be alone for a bit, conveniently forgetting at the time that Luffy was the exact opposite. A rush of air directly behind him and a cry of pain, something warm and wet splashing against the back of his legs and sudden fear. He remembers whipping around, staring in horror at the retreating car in the distance and, most importantly, the sprawled form of the little brother that he loved SO DAMN MUCH, laying way too still and way too quiet in the road behind him, bloodied and broken on the unforgiving concrete.

* * *

" _LUFFY!"_

 _His world came crashing down around him, the red blurring as instinctive tears filled his eyes, a void forming where his heart should be. All too familiar, the sudden fear of losing the one thing he lived for. The only thing that could make life worth living with Sabo no longer there. His only little brother. His Otouto._

 _He rushed to Luffy's side, breath quickening as he took in his brother's condition. There was way too much blood- he HAD to get him to safety and treat him. He couldn't live with himself if he lost another brother, especially after Sabo's death._

 _He draped the straw-hatted child over his back, cringing as blood seeped into the back of his tank top (LUFFY'S BLOOD, his mind screamed) and took off running, looking for ANYTHING that could indicate safety for himself and his brother._

 _The big city was a cruel place, a veritable jungle of gray buildings and glass, glossy metal doors and apathetic 'people.' But he just knew. Someone would help._

 _They HAD to. Otherwise…otherwise, Luffy would d-_

 _He couldn't bring himself to finish the word in his head, the possibility too taboo to even consider, too terrible._

 _A flash of blue beside him appeared in his peripheral vision and he turned his head to snap at the intruder that dared to interrupt his mission._

 _He had just opened his mouth, but faltered immediately as he recognized the face glancing back at him and Luffy worriedly._

" _S-sabo…"_

 _The blonde turned his head fully and Ace flinched slightly as he took in the unsightly scar taking up a good portion of the boy's face, a jagged burn scar across his left eye. Despite the scar though, it was obviously the same boy they knew, with noble clothes slightly torn and his singed top hat with scratched goggles around the rim, and Sabo glanced sharply at Luffy, taking in the blood covering his body, as well as his unresponsive state._

 _Without saying a word, the ex-noble snatched Ace's hand and dashed into a nearby alleyway, one Ace had intended to pass originally, but followed the boy anyway, assuming he had a reason for his actions. Not like Ace could think much anyway, he was in too much shock from seeing his formerly-dead brother. With the 'ghost' of his dead brother ahead of him, dragging him past the trash bins and the shallow breaths of his dying brother on the back of his neck, his brain was too frantic and confused and panicked and- SABO?!_

 _Yanking his hand back, Ace bristled._

" _SABO?! WHAT THE HELL- WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"_

 _His voice cracked a bit at the end of the sentence, overwhelming emotions bubbling up and churning in his stomach, eyes welling up a bit unintentionally._

 _Sabo whipped around, his eyes slightly frantic as he stepped closer, his own eyes churning with emotion._

" _Now's not the time, Ace! Luffy is losing too much blood- I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so do I, but we don't have the time! LUFFY doesn't have the time!" He finished, gesturing to the unconscious child on Ace's back, feet dangling limply and straw hat swaying in the slight breeze from the string around his neck._

 _Ace swallowed. He knew Sabo was right, he always was. At this point, his tank top was sticking to his back, completely soaked through with Luffy's life essence and his stomach churned with nausea and concern, mixed together with a toxic mass of anxiety._

 _Mutely, he nodded and Sabo gave a visibly relieved sigh as he turned and resumed running back toward a wooden fence at the back of the alleyway. Ace followed without hesitation._

' _Please be ok Luffy! Please, I'll never be an idiot like that again, but please just stay with us!'_

* * *

 _It was dark in the small house Sabo had led them to, but Ace followed without complaint, too focused on reassuring himself that Luffy was still breathing. The breaths were shallow and quiet, but still there. Thank Oda._

 _Sabo fumbled with the light switch, but with a triumphant noise, the single lightbulb in the middle of the room flickered on and filled the room with light._

 _Looking around quickly, Ace noticed a small table in what looked like a kitchen area, and hurried inside to place Luffy carefully down on it. It would have to do for now and it at least looked clean. He went to turn around, but Sabo was already there, a first aid kit on his lap as he hauled himself up on the rickety chair to reach Luffy better._

 _Ace sat in silence, allowing Sabo to do his thing, listening to his near-silent string of curses as he cleaned the wounds with anesthetic and got out a needle and thread for the deeper cuts from who knows what that punctured Luffy's small chest and side. Ace only moved from his silent vigil when asked to retrieve certain items, like water from the tap or rags near the sink._

 _Thirty minutes later, Luffy was completely cleaned of blood and bandaged, lying on an old towel that had been scavenged from the bathroom on top of the table, since the older boys feared moving him, in case it irritated his wounds further. His sleep was restless, running a fever, but at least he was alive._

 _Thank kami, he was alive._

* * *

And of course, following that incident, the three brothers were reunited and all was well. Sabo had apparently been saved by some stranger in a cloak and nursed back to health in the little abandoned house that they treated Luffy in. He had scars from the experience, but ultimately he was fine, just happy to be with his sworn brothers again. Though he HAD punched Ace for his carelessness while Luffy was still unconscious. Tensions were running high and Ace couldn't have exactly argue with him on that. He saw it as his fault anyway. Though that black eye was a pain to deal with for the week it showed.

Luffy, after getting over the shock that Sabo was back, questioned nothing and gleefully clung to both brothers, proclaiming they'd never be separated again, before falling back to the tabletop in pain because he hadn't thought about his injuries. It took him a week or two to recover, and he had a large X-shaped scar on his chest, as well as a vertical slash on his side from his two most harrowing injuries, but they never hindered him beyond the initial healing period.

In fact, it seemed to Ace that the only one who was unable to get over the entire ordeal was Ace himself.

After nearly losing the two most important people in his life to accidents involving cars, he was always wary about the idea of them driving. Though, at least in Sabo's case, he KNEW Sabo could take care of himself and had some common sense. Luffy on the other hand…not so much.

So the entire driving idea left an acrid taste in his mouth, but at this point, he didn't see where he could get out of it.

Grumbling irately, he trudged down the hallway, heading for the metal school doors at the end of the hall, just ready to get home and take a well-deserved nap. Though it was likely at this point that once he got home, he'd end up asleep anyway. His narcolepsy always acted up more when he was stressed.

He noticed a familiar yellow hoodie out of the corner of his eye. Bingo. The instigator of this trouble in the first place.

"LAW!"

The insomniac turned around with a lazy smirk. "Ah, Portgas-ya. How strange for you to seek me out. What-"  
Ace interjected, hissing, "-Cut the crap, Trafalgar. I know you helped my brother get his permit. What the heck?"

The dang smirk remained in place, only irking Ace further. His frustration had only been building since that morning and it was going to boil over if Trafalgar kept talking. He mentally face-palmed, _why did I even bother with this guy? I know that I can't put up with him for more than five minutes before he gets on my nerves-_

"Oh, you mean Straw Hat-ya? He was keeping me from studying with his pointless blather, after seeing my car pull up to the school last week, so I agreed to help." His smirk only grew larger. "I also figured it'd be interesting to see how many gray hairs you gained as a result." He added at the sight of Ace's lethal glare.

If looks could kill, Law would be six feet under.

"Asshole." Ace spat.

Law countered easily, "Takes one to know one, Portgas-ya."

* * *

 _A Few Days Later…_

"Ace, ACE! IT'S SATURDAY! YOU PROMISED! C'MON, GET UP!" Luffy shouted as he cheerfully pounced on his brother's sleeping figure. His knees dug into Ace's ribs painfully as he bounced in excitement. He was gonna learn to drive! He could get meat whenever he wanted! He wouldn't have to wait for Ace to go the store! It was gonna be great!

Oh- and he could go see his friends too! As often as he wanted! Luffy grinned at the thought.

Somewhere in the distance, napping quietly in a corner, a green-haired teenager shuddered, suddenly having a foreboding feeling that his snacks were no longer safe. Or his hearing.

Ace jerked awake as his midsection was crushed by his over-enthusiastic brother. "LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Luffy only smiled wider, seeing his brother was awake. His mission was accomplished! "Good morning, Ace! I'm-"

And a fist came down atop his head. "-an idiot, I know!" Ace grouched as he looked over at his alarm clock, conveniently shaped like a pineapple, representing the overly-mature male that he called a best friend. _5 AM?! Luffy can wake up that early?!_

Luffy clutched the new bump decorating his scalp, sticking out his tongue. "Meanie Ace! You promised you'd teach me to drive today! You said so!" He whined, as he rubbed at his head, hoping to ease the newly-acquired pain.

Ace looked at him blearily. _Oh, I did, didn't I_? It was in that moment that he realized his brother was still perched atop him. _Oh, I will avenge my bruised ribs._

And with that, a nefarious plot of revenge was quickly put into motion. Ace smirked and flipped their positions before Luffy could comprehend what was happening.

Luffy let out a yelp at the quick switch of perspective, peering up at his brother. He let out a nervous chuckle at the expression on his big brother's face, he _knew_ this wouldn't turn out well for him. A fleeting thought flew through his head. _Maybe I shouldn't have woken Ace up this early…_

Ace's smirk widened at the unsure expression on Luffy's face. _He brought this upon himself._

And with that thought, Ace's hands began their Terrible Tickle Torture. His fingers dug into the younger teen's sides without mercy, running up and down his frame nimbly, blocking his brother's pathetic attempts at escaping with practiced ease.

Luffy shrieked as he flailed under Ace's bulkier frame. "A-ACE! NOOOOOOOO- STOOOOOPPPPPP- IT T-TICKLES-" He laughed, unable to stop due to his ticklish agony.

"Ohhhh? Still think it's a good idea to wake me up early, you monkey!" Ace grinned viciously and continued his assault.

Luffy thrashed against his hold, a continuous stream of hysterical laughter escaping, "YOU J-JERK! YOU KNOW I'M TICKLISH!" He gasped.

Ace's grin widened, laughing, "That's the point!"

When it became obvious after a few more minutes of wrestling the little idiot, Luffy had learned his lesson, Ace rolled off the hysterical monkey and stretched, looking over his shoulder as he slipped his button-up shirt on, not bothering to button it. "I'm going to make breakfast, what do you want?"

At the mention of food, Luffy instantly recovered, springing up and grinning. "MEAT!"

Ace rolled his eyes at the predictable answer, but a fond smile emerged on his face as he walked out of his bedroom, towards the kitchen. "Sure, Lu. I'm pretty sure we have some bacon in the freezer. Go get a shower and I'll go make breakfast."

Luffy scrunched up his nose at the thought of a shower, but reluctantly headed to the bathroom. After all, how else would he get his food?

* * *

It was a good thing that Ace had a black hole for a stomach as well, or he would've made the amateur mistake of assuming a meal of normal proportions would feed his ravenous little brother. Everyone else had made that mistake before, even Sanji and Thatch. Of course, they had learned quickly to never assume anything about the thin, straw-hatted boy again. The kid would devour anything edible that he could reach. Which led to the current battle at the kitchen table.

Ace mercilessly stabbed his little brother's hand with his fork as the kid made the foolish attempt to steal his food. You'd think he'd learn by this point…

"OW- ACE, YOU JERK!" Luffy shouted as he nursed his sore hand.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, IDIOT! YOU EAT YOUR OWN FOOD, DAMMIT!" Ace countered, shoveling down eggs and guarding his bacon carefully. _Geez, I swear his arms can stretch_ …

Luffy pouted, but kept to his own plate and the food quickly disappeared under the wrath of the D brothers appetites.

Ace reclined in his chair, content with his meal as Luffy did the same in his own chair.

"Hey Ace?" Luffy inquired as he watched Ace carefully.

A single eye opened lazily to stare at his brother. "Yes, Lu?"

Luffy brightened when he saw his brother was listening. "Can we go now?" He inquired, hopeful eyes shining and a smile stretching across his face.

Ace groaned, realizing the reason he was up this early in the first place, but he had promised. He grudgingly stood up, and went to grab his keys.

"C'mon Lu."

Luffy's smile widened to a full-fledged grin as he flung his sandals on and buttoned his red vest, following his brother out the door.

* * *

And terror did reign.

"SLOW DOWN LU- OH GOD-" Ace clutched at his seat as they careened around a corner, narrowly missing another car and a few pedestrians.

Luffy just laughed joyfully as he pressed the gas pedal to the floor, enjoying the speed and the red and blue flashing behind them. "They won't catch us, Ace! Traffy said the faster you go, the better!"

Ace only wished he had taken up Marco's offer earlier. Sending up a quick prayer for survival, he vowed to get even with a certain insomniac.

"I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU TRAFALGAR!"

* * *

 **A/N:** c: I hope you enjoyed this lil oneshot! If you did, feel free to drop me a review! Please be gentle with your flames though, I don't have Sabo on hand to protect me. xD

Announcement! A large multi-chapter fic is in the works at the moment. but don't expect it soon. It's taking a while to write, so I hope the quick posting of this fic, as well as my other one-shot, will appease you all for the time being! ; v ;

Thanks for reading!

~ Strange-Moonlight-Charm


End file.
